Dead By Dawn
by Amy Shadows
Summary: A short and humorous fan fic about what happens when Beast Boy thinks he only has one day left to live. Flames NOT Accepted!


I don't own Teen Titans or any reference to some other television/book/movie/or song in this fic. Also, I do not own the plot line which I borrowed from Friends.

Beast Boy stumbled into Titans Tower, almost as if he was drunk. It wasn't because of alcohol though. It was because of his nerves. He had just returned from his psychic's reading. He knew that no one else in the tower would listen to him, or believe him if they found out why he was so nervous, but he knew that he had to try and break it to them slowly.  
  
Beast Boy walked over to Robin's bedroom door and knocked cautiously. He tried to be quiet about it, seeing as how it was closing in on five in the morning. Finally, after knocking quietly for five minutes Beast Boy began pounding on the door.  
  
When Robin finally opened his door he looked terrible. Beast Boy tried to hold back his laughter, you can't laugh in the face of someone who could help you. Robin glared at his friend and tried to smooth some of his untamed hair.  
  
"What is so important that you had to wake me up at five in the morning?" He asked, a bit more rudely than he would have if he had been fully rested. Beast Boy shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot and wouldn't make eye contact with his friend.  
  
"I need your advice about something." Beast Boy whispered. Robin nodded for him to go on and Beast Boy took a deep breath. "What would you do if you were told that you would die before dawn?"  
  
Robin stared at Beast Boy for a second as if trying to decide whether to ask or not. Finally he just shrugged it off and sighed. "Well, first I would make a list of all the things I want to do that I never had the courage to do, then I would pick the ones that are the most important to me and complete them first."  
  
Beast Boy nodded, hanging on Robin's every word. "Okay, and?"  
  
"And that's it." Robin said. "Just make a list and complete it. Nothing more to it." Robin stared at Beast Boy for a second. "Is that all?"  
  
Beast Boy nodded and Robin turned to walk back into his room.  
  
"Make a list. That's a great idea."  
  
After ten long minutes of thinking Beast Boy finally figured out the main things he wanted to do before he died. He sat and watched the clock to wait for everyone to wake up so he could get started accomplishing his list.  
  
Raven was the first up that morning. She slowly walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. After she pulled out her breakfast she closed the door and saw Beast Boy leaning against the door.  
"Hey baby, what's going on?" Beast Boy said. Raven gave him an incredulous look and turned around.  
  
"I'm fine, that's more than I can say for you." Raven said. "Robin already told me about your little morning freak out."  
  
"Raven," Beast Boy said as he grabbed her by her waist. "Just shut up." Beast Boy dipped Raven backwards and planted a big kiss right on her lips. Ravens eyes were wide and angry. Finally after what felt like an eternity she was able to fight him off. Beast Boy took a deep breath and smiled at the girl.  
  
She wasn't smiling. She was clenching her fists and muttering three words that were all-to-familiar to the boy. He grimaced and turned to run. As soon as he made it out of Raven's path he pulled his list out.  
  
"Kiss Raven, check."  
  
Later In The Day…  
  
Beast Boy had been sitting on the Teen Titan sofa for over an hour playing the same video game. He was determined to beat Cyborg's high score if it killed him. Unfortunately, it probably would. Cyborg was sitting in the corner of the main room staring at the determined boy.  
  
"Geez," Cyborg whispered, Robin heard him and came walking over.  
  
"What is it, Cy?" He asked.  
  
"Why is B.B. so determined to beat my score? He knows he can't possibly do it." Cyborg said. Robin laughed a little and looked down.  
  
"I shouldn't be laughing at this, but Beast Boy has it in his head that he's going to die before dawn of tomorrow. He's trying to complete a list of things he's always wanted to do." Robin explained. There was a silence in the room that was only beaten by the pings and pangs in the background. Suddenly Cyborg understood.  
  
"Psychic again?"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
In the background there was the loud sound of a Game Over and Robin and Cyborg turned to see what was going on. Beast Boy was up dancing in little circles as his name flashed above Cyborgs.  
  
"I beat you! I finally beat that score! Take that Cy! Let's see you beat that baby!" Beast Boy cheered, a bit over enthusiastically.  
  
"Are you sure they said dead by dawn and not dead by Cyborg?" Cyborg whispered to Robin as he began charging his arm cannon. Robin put a hand on Cyborgs arm and pushed it down.  
  
"Let him have his fun. It'll all be over soon."  
  
"Beat Cyborg's score, check."  
  
When lunchtime rolled around Beast Boy decided to complete number three on his list. Spend more time with Starfire.  
  
_And what better way to do that then by taking her to lunch.  
_  
So Beast Boy and Starfire were sitting in his favorite pizza place having lunch. By that point it had already gotten spread around the whole Tower that he didn't have much longer in the living realm, but that didn't stop the two from having what was possibly the best conversation they had ever had.  
  
"Where I come from you are never truly gone when you die," Starfire said as she took a bite of her pizza. "Because everyone can remember the good times you had together and it makes it like the person is really there."  
  
"Oh, we have something like that around here." Beast Boy said.  
  
"People are reincarnated by memories here too?" Starfire asked. Beast Boy's mouth dropped as did his pizza.  
  
"Um, no. I was talking about something else." He said softly. Starfire gave him a confused look.  
  
"Well, you have no need to worry Beast Boy. Nothing bad could come to you in the afterlife. You are a good person." Starfire said perkily. Beast Boy smiled at the girl.  
  
"I think you're finally catching on, Star." He said. "You're more normal than the rest of the group." Starfire could feel a smile creeping across her lips.  
  
"You're a good friend Beast Boy. Always try to remember that."  
  
"As long as I have left to live…"  
  
Beast Boy stood outside of the Titans Tower. The sun had set on the day and he only had one thing left on his list to complete. He wanted to get the group together for an all-nighter. He wanted the last thing he saw to be his friends.  
  
The hours slowly ticked down on the day and he had completely forgotten about what his psychic told him. It was just great to hang out with all of his friends for that one last night. Everyone was starting to doze off when the dreaded hour arrived. The sun began to creep over the horizon. Starfire flung herself over Beast Boy's shoulders and covered her eyes. Everyone else waited in anticipation.  
  
Over an hour later the sun was fully up and Beast Boy was still alive. The rest of the group looked just as shocked as he did. Except Starfire, no one could see her face. Beast Boy slowly stood up to try and keep Starfire from panicking and he walked into the building.  
  
"No! Beast Boy is being lifted from us!" Starfire screamed. The rest of the Titans held back laughter. Robin looked into the tower to try and see what Beast Boy was up to.  
  
He was on the phone in the building and he didn't look happy. He slowly walked back outside to where they were all sitting.  
  
"Um, you guys, my psychic died this morning." Beast Boy said sullenly. "It wasn't me that was supposed to go."  
  
Raven and Cyborg looked at each other and gave a vicious smile. Beast Boy looked back and forth between the two.  
  
"Uh, guys, what are you doing?" Beast Boy never got the chance to get an answer, he was to busy running and screaming from his two angry friends.  
  
Starfire had finally opened her eyes and saw Beast Boy go running away. "Yeah!" She shouted. "Our memories brought him back!"


End file.
